Not Tonight
by Sam the Ant Ha
Summary: Bella reminisces about her night with Edward. - "It's stuck." I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked down at my top awkwardly. "You need... help?" He looked nervously at me. - One-shot. Slightly OCC for Bella.


**Okay, so I saw a fanfic that changed it's storyline/mood/tone (whatever you want, I suppose) in sync with a song currently playing on shuffle. It sounded fun to make so here I am trying it out. Due to my random playlist I'm not sure what will ensue. So here's me, apologizing, in advance. Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

- Candy Shop by 50 Cent -

I didn't know how my floor managed to get masked with piles of clothes at the end of the week. I think it's Alice and her unnecessary wardrobe changes. Seriously, who needs to change to go to the supermarket and pick up milk? Not anyone I have ever met... well that was until I met Alice.

I found a scary piece of lingerie at the bottom of one pile and held it up amused. Since Edward and I were getting married in a few months we'd been practicing some more _intimate_ scenes. This little blue number was a gift of encouragement from Alice, for us to get used to the bare skin factor. I giggled as the memory played out before me.

_I slipped on the silky, blue thong and pulled the tight-fitting top over my head. I refused to look in the mirror, instead I counted_ _my brush strokes as I pulled a brush through my hair._

_I couldn't lose my nerve. Not tonight. This would open the door to so many more possibilities. The main possibility: getting closer to Edward and being able to make love. To _finally_ make love..._

_The butterflies in my stomach had evaded for the moment and I wasn't going to play safe again. I didn't want to wait another five minutes before I could work myself up to this point again. _

_I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Quickly, I stuck my head out like a moron, looking for Charlie. The coast was clear. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. Turning, I faced Edward, who was lying on my bed._

- Hey Baby by No Doubt -

_His expression was priceless. At first he appeared bewildered, then it turned to nervousness before he could hide with a casual smirk. He pursed his lips as I walked over to the bed._

"_Hey baby." I said with a cocky tone as I turned in a full three-sixty to give him a better view. He seemed out of it for a minute, as if I had dazzled him. Then Edward sat up and pulled me onto his lap._

"_Hello, love." The words rolled off his tongue deliciously, like _he_ was trying to seduce _me_. Figures, only Edward would manage to turn the tables._

_Our lips locked immediately and I was greeted with a familiar, cold sensation and a eruption of my own hormones. Edward's hand made an icy trail down my thigh to my knee before coming back up to thigh and firmly pulling me to my knees. I smiled sweetly at him and pushed him backward. Well, I made my intent of his falling backwards clear and he followed through._

- Shake by Ying Yang Twins featuring Pitbull -

_I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. I could see Edward laying down on my bed, looking up at me curiously and was... was that _lust_ in his eyes? Then there was me, the inexperienced, driven-by-hormones teenager who was straddling Edward Cullen._

_I let my mind wander for a minute and thought about all the girls at Forks High that would kill to be put in this position. I couldn't help the sly smile that resulted from the thought. Suddenly a low growl pulled me out of my thoughts._

_My eyes returned to Edward, he quickly pulled me down to his lips. I stiffled my gasp, but my heart rate did accelerate. My lips moved with his to a steady pace and rhythm, but then one of Edward's hands drifted from my cheek. It went down my neck - making me shiver in delight - to my shoulder, and finally resting on my lower back. This little act of his ruined our whole paced and rhythmic kissing._

_To add to the already unstable kissing, one of us - I don't remember who started it - decided to experiment with tongue._

- Grillz by Nelly featuring Paul Wall -

"_Mmm." I moaned as his tongue played with my mine. He purred in response and his hand moved from my lower back to my butt. I jumped at the sudden cool touch._

_Due to the heavy kissing, I had to pull away for breath. Edward's lips simply moved from mine to my neck causing me to flush even harder than I already was._

"_Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked with a slight chuckle. I felt even more turned on._

"_Yes." I replied breathlessly._

"_Sure you are." He murmured , then his lips met mine softly._

- Swagger Like Us by T.I. featuring Kanye West, Jay-Z, and Lil Wayne -

_In total Edward fashion, the urgent and sexual-tensioned atmosphere before had dissolved. I couldn't help but feel pissed. Here I was, in lingerie, putting myself out there. Then he gives in, or so it seems, for maybe, what, a total of five minutes? Then I go to breath, since I'm not a vampire, I can't hold my breath - excuse me - and he re-evaluates the situation._

_I pushed off him and got up, visibly fuming._

"_What's the matter, Bella?" Edward looked disappointed and got up to make an effort to comfort me._

"_Just sit." I told him as I ran my hand through my - now - messy hair._

"_What did I do?" He ignored my requested and pulled me into his arms kissing my forehead._

"_You got me hot and bothered, then vag-blocked me." I pouted into his chest._

_He started laughing and had to let me go because he was shaking so much. This only pissed me off more._

"_You keep laughing, Edward Cullen. Trust me though, after we're married and I'm a vampire, I'm going to cock-block you. Then you'll see how much you'll like it." My threat had no effect on him._

"_You'll forget that promise, Bella. You'll hardly remember anything from your human life once you become a newborn."_

"_I'll write it down."_

"_I'll throw the paper into a fire."_

"_I'll put it on a computer."_

"_I'll destroy the computer."_

"_I'll... I'll tell Alice!"_

"_...That's not really fair, now is it Bella?" Edward pulled my chin up to his face._

- Gimme More by Britney Spears -

_His eyes began to probe mine. The golden liquid seemed to melt and swirl around in his eyes playing tricks with my mind. I soon found out it was simply because I was getting dizzy._

_Either Edward didn't care or he was oblivious to this fact. He started kissing me, only increasing the dizziness. I began to hyperventilate and the room seemed to be tilting at an odd angle._

"_Bella?" His voice sounded like it was in slow-mo. I could feel something holding onto me, but other than that, I felt like I was flying._

_I tried to take in my surroundings, but I couldn't of my own fear. I feared my eyes roaming to a new object would cause more dizziness. So, I kept my main focus on Edward's pocket._

"_Bella? Are you alright, love?" He asked me. He seemed worried now._

"_Fine, just a little woozy." It came out like: "Fihine, juhst ahlittlhe wooozahy."_

_I felt an ice block on my forehead, Edward's hand._

"_Did I just make you faint... again?" _

"_Yes." My voice came out clearer now, since I wasn't panting._

- My Love by Justin Timberlake featuring T.I. and Timberland -

_Edward sighed in relief, any other sicknesses that he was thinking of must have been cancelled out._

"_What I am going to do with you, Bella?" He pulled me up. The room wasn't spinning anymore. I removed my eyes from Edward's pocket and returned them to his face. I tried to look back into his eyes, but they were closed._

"_Are _you _alright, Edward?" I asked confused._

"_I'm completely fine. I'm just thinking of you... seeing as you can't look into my eyes without getting too "woozy"." He quoted me with a smile._

_I stuck my tongue out at him, pointless though, since he couldn't see it. I sighed in frustration, "I'm fine, Edward. Promise."_

_He reopened his eyes and smiled, "That's what I like to hear." Edward kissed my forehead and pulled away. He seemed to be listening to something._

- Eat You Up by BoA -

"_What is it?" I asked confused. He sighed and looked at me, up and down, in... regret?_

"_Your father is going to come and check up on you soon... You're going to need to change, unfortunately."_

_Unfortunately. That word made a shiver travel up my spine. Did that mean Edward actually wanted me? Maybe... like _that_?_

_I nodded and grabbed some sweats and an old tee-shirt. I looked back at him, "Are you sure-"_

"_He's wanting to talk, Bella."_

"_And you're sure I can't feign sleep?" I didn't know if there ever would be another time I could force myself into this costume._

"_You're not a very good actress and Charlie's not going to let it go. Not tonight." What could that mean?_

"_How long do I have?"_

"_Ten, eleven minutes. He's finishing a game."_

"_Okay, I'll be back soon."_

_I snuck back into the bathroom and started changing. The sweat pants part was easy, I just pulled them over the skimpy thong. However, the top was another thing altogether. It wouldn't come off! I knew I was burning time struggling with it, but I also knew that if I just pulled over my tee-shirt it would be seen-through since it was blue. I regretted picking up my white one. I was running out of options, but there was one..._

_I snuck back into my bedroom, shirt in tow. Edward was nowhere to be seen._

"_Edward." I whispered quickly to no one in particular. He was there in a matter of seconds. He looked bemused at my blue top._

"_Did you not change...?" He trailed off as his eyes fell to the shirt in my hand._

"_It's stuck." I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked down at my top awkwardly._

"_You need... help?" He looked nervously at me._

"_Yes. Would you?" I asked coming over to him._

"_I... I think I'll call Alice... she'll help." He pulled out his cell phone, but I pulled it away and tossed it on the bed. His nerves must have been off the charts because he allowed me to do it._

"_There's no time. Just do it. You'll be my husband soon enough anyways, imagine this is just more practice." I lifted my arms up looking at him expectantly. I should've known better, this was Edward, even when he knew what he could do, he'd argue about what he should do._

_He moved swiftly to my closet and pulled out a red shirt momentarily, tossing it at me._

"_Here. You've got three minutes." With that he disappeared._

- YourBiggestFan by NeverShoutNever! -

_I looked at the shirt in my hand and threw it on in anger, I puffed as I got in my bed and pulled the covers over me. I discovered Edward's phone and pulled it into my lap. I started scrolling through the contact list, right at the bottom was a lovely little number I deleted, Tanya's._

_I smiled to myself as I looked through the call log, pleased to see my number popped up numerous times, but the call log scrolled on forever it seemed, and before I knew it, I was back to when Edward and I rekindled our relationship after I "saved" him from the Volturi._

_A knock at the door made me drop the phone into my lap._

"_Come in." I called as I put the phone under my pillow._

_Dad walked in casually, and sat at the end of my bed awkwardly. He ran his hand through his thinning hair before speaking._

"_Sorry to bother you, Bells. I just needed to talk to you."_

"_Anything, Dad."_

- Marathon - Mastered AAC by Tennis -

"_I know you're growing up and all... soon enough you'll be moving out to go live with," He struggled with the name, "Edward. I guess I just wanted you to know that I'll still be here for you, Bells. In my eyes, you'll still be my little girl, even when you're fifty."_

_I blinked. Did Charlie just attempt to have a heart-to-heart with me?_

"_Uh, thanks, Dad. Really. I mean it." I sputtered awkwardly._

"_No problem, kid. Get some rest. School night." He said as he got up. He let out a breath and walked out my door, shutting it back into place. I could hear his footsteps as the retreated back to his chair in the living room._

_Within a few minutes, Edward returned seeming completely normal, as if he hadn't heard a word of this conversation. I was smart enough to know that was lie._

"_You okay?" He asked as sat in the rocking chair._

"_Yeah, here." I tossed him the phone that was in my lap. He caught it and raised his eyebrow at me._

"_I thinned out the contact list a little." I admitted to him._

"_Nobody's number I probably haven't already memorized." He replied casually._

_I sighed and laid down in bed, "You coming?" I asked._

"_Do you want me too?"_

"_Of course."_

- Fuzzy Blue Lights by Owl City -

_After I had given my permission - as if he needed it - he didn't hesitate to come over and lay down beside me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed the back of my neck._

"_I'm sorry." He finally said._

"_For?"_

"_Not being able to... undress you." I turned over so that I was facing him._

"_I'm sorry for pushing you to undress me."_

_He was already shaking his head at my response._

"_Bella, we've been dating for awhile. I have more self-control than I let you think, for safety reasons. Even though I have more self-control when it comes to bloodlust it only enables me to have less self-control when it comes to... wanting you, in the sexual intent." My cheeks flared._

"_So, you were afraid you'd want to have sex if you started undressing me?"_

_He chuckled, "I already want you, Bella. I was afraid I wouldn't have the self-control to stop myself from taking your virginity."_

"_Oh." I squeaked._

_His silent laughter shook the bed, "Don't worry. Mind over matter is my best feat." He kissed my cheek._

_I felt my eyes start to slip against my own will. Edward noticed._

"_Sleep, my love." He said as he reached over to turn off my lamp._

"_I love you." I whispered into his chest as I curled up._

"_I love you too." He said._

_With that I drifted off._

- Clocks by Coldplay -

I threw the lingerie into my laundry basket. After I managed to get most of the clothes on the floor into my basket, I started downstairs where Edward was reading the newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" I asked as I loaded the washer.

I heard him fold it up, "Just reporters going over the theories of why there we so many crimes in the past couple months."

We both tensed remembering Victoria and her army of newborns.

"Oh. Anything on the bears?" I joked finishing the load off with some detergent and shutting the lid.

"No. I guess that story went away as soon as it came." He said.

We both were trying to keep the mood lighthearted since Charlie was present.

"Would you like to come over to visit Esme? She missed seeing you yesterday, she knows how much you love helping her with the garden." I smiled to myself remembering as I tripped over a tree root and landed in a neat pile of raked up leaves.

"Sure, let me just check with Dad." I told him as I walked to the doorway of the living room.

"Sure. Go ahead. Tell Alice I said hi." He replied, undoubtedly ease-dropping on our whole conversation.

Edward and I said good bye and made our way to the truck.

"So what were you singing upstairs?" He asked me curiously as he helped me up to the passenger side.

"Singing?" I asked confused. He was in the driver's side in a matter of moments.

"Yes, it seemed like you were singing random songs when you were cleaning upstairs."

I smiled to myself, "Oh. Just something to make the work pass by, I guess."

He laughed, started my truck, and we pulled out of the driveway on our way to another night at the Cullen house.

* * *

**This was actually really fun! Although I didn't really follow the instructions. Anyways, I suggest to any of you (who happen to stumble upon this) that like music and writing to try this out. For me, it helped a lot, because music really makes me think better for some reason :P**

**I'm weird like that.**

**I less than three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine (3456789) you guys!**

**Sam**


End file.
